


Alec Lightwood - Dragonlord

by MichelleMisfit



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Drawing, Gen, M/M, dragon - Freeform, dragonlord, pencil drawing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-16 08:08:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14160447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MichelleMisfit/pseuds/MichelleMisfit
Summary: Not entirely sure how this happened....





	Alec Lightwood - Dragonlord

Not entirely sure how this happened but I got obsessed with the idea of Alec with a pet dragon. Maybe it's because Magnus brought an egg home and Alec refused to destroy it. Maybe Alec's a dragon lord, a trait that only manifested after the death of his father. Maybe it's because Magnus can turn into a dragon. Who knows? I don't. I just want Alec to have a fire breathing pet!

However if anyone is up for a private reverse Big Bang and wants to write the fic which explains this picture? I’d totally be down with that! Comment and we'll chat!

 

 

 


End file.
